bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Masquerade Phantom
oWelcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bakugan Battle Dimensions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kasei (Talk) 23:40, August 6, 2010 welcome homie. I am Agent Z and the top Contributer here. I say hey what a wonderful kinda day! So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Herd you Liek........]] Mudkipz possibly? 00:22, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Mudkipz yes indeed do rule. Slayd rocks, Blitz thinks so too!! Blitz: Hello Slayd nice to meet you, I have never heard of you're kind before! So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Herd you Liek........]] Mudkipz possibly? 00:31, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm incredibly sorry but you need to change Omega Dragonoid's name.... Omega Drago So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Herd you Liek........]] Mudkipz possibly? 00:38, August 7, 2010 (UTC) That is a main character. AWESOME NEW LOGO! So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Herd you Liek........]] Mudkipz possibly? 00:51, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Cool Beans. So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Herd you Liek........]] Mudkipz possibly? 00:56, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm just drawing a new Dragonoid right now. Did Gundalian94 draw Omega? So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Herd you Liek........]] Mudkipz possibly? 01:00, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Upload it!!! So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Herd you Liek........]] Mudkipz possibly? 01:03, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Can you draw a Bakugan for me please? So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Herd you Liek........]] Mudkipz possibly? 01:05, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Anime I always had this idea for a bakugan anime featuring a bunch of fan characters. I was going to start auditions for the voice actors and artists tomorrow.-Leonidas1234 01:10, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I am going to make one too! So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Herd you Liek........]] Mudkipz possibly? 01:13, August 7, 2010 (UTC) WHATSUP?!?! So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Herd you Liek........]] Mudkipz possibly? 14:56, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Awesome 2X treme! So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........]] MUDKIPZ!!! 15:31, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I like it a lot but it's all over the place. So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........]] MUDKIPZ!!! 15:32, August 7, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........]] MUDKIPZ!!! 15:33, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Omega Dragonoid Sorry. Im one of those people who when sees something with a similar name to something else thinks its a rip-off.-Leonidas1234 16:19, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok.-Leonidas1234 17:51, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I never got a chance to meet you. I'm sorry I'm a little late at welcoming you, as I haven't been here for a week. I'm Weirdo Guy. King of the Hill 19:41, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Do you like my Aurora Techno page. I worked really hard on it.-Leonidas1234 20:17, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks.-Leonidas1234 22:43, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Wanna brawl. If you do, we could use any bakugan in anime. King of the Hill 23:07, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Hey my homie G what's happenin. I love acting like a gangsta... Whatsup? So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........]] MUDKIPZ!!! 23:19, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Some Canon character are. Who cares LaserGhost does it all the time. So I heard............''You Liek........'' MUDKIPZ!!! 23:54, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi Where are ya?-User:Leonidas1234 TALK TO ME!!!! 19:21, August 10, 2010 (UTC)